Alex Rigger: Father Nature
by Tactless Trix
Summary: "How did Alex meet little Floran again?" His little companion asked. His annoyed one-sided reply. "I shot me a fuckin' plant dead." Meet Alex Rigger, a cold-hearted space pirate. He knows the one rule of space, but ever since he had met with the little runt; he broke it. "Rule #1. Watch your back. No one's else's." Rated M. The Galaxy had better watch out.


**So, yeah, this will be the Third Alex Rigger fanfic I've made… hopefully you all like this one.**

**Important stuff at the bottom so…**

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

"Bloody hell!" A man screamed, an Australian accent clearly heard by any around him.

This man was currently being attacked by a giant plant-like creature. If one were to compare sizes, the human is roughly about 6 times smaller than it. At the moment, he was currently peeved, nothing was going his way. In fact, he had originally come here for a party.

A Floran party.

Now, not one to deny loving to go out and do things, this man had accepted. Not fully knowing the details of said party. If he had known it was actually a Floran Hunt &amp; Feast, he wouldn't had even bothered showing.

But no, the Floran who had told him of this place didn't exactly come sprouting with information. "Heh" his pun gave him a slight chuckle, despite his current game of Run &amp; Gun.

Anyhow, the Floran also forgot to mention a giant beast that the local Floran's had referred to as 'Plantera'. The name itself didn't seem that frightening, but when the Florans fled as soon as they threw him into the giant dome like battlefield, he knew something was up.

That's when this… giant fly-trap like beast of a weed showed up, cracking the ground its roots sprouted from. Its snarling form dripping what seems like a caustic fluid.

The man knew if he was eaten… it would be a very quick, but insanely painful death.

"Fuck you, ya fucking leaf!" He screamed, running the opposite way of the closing-in beast of literal nature.

He turned his left arm behind him, a five-shot revolver in his hand as he took aim and continued to run. As he pulled the trigger, he felt a sudden resistance against one of his feet, sending him face first into the mud and rock.

The pain burned as a few of the smaller rocks cut into his face, but he shook it up and looked at what he tripped over.

A root.

Not just any root however. One of Plantera's roots. But this one was different… it was glowing a light orange from the inside.

The man looked a little closer, ignoring the intense roar that erupted from Plantera, and spotted what looked like a baby Floran… "a Seedling…" The man recited from memory.

_Quick Flashback_

"_Oi, what're you ya little runt?" The man said._

_He was currently in a village of eerily tall trees, in front of him were a family of Floran. In what seemed like the mother's arm, was a small yellowish green creature with giant bug like eyes._

"_Isssss our Rosssssia (Roh-zee-a). Our Ssssseedling." The father said, puffing out his chest lightly, clearly stating he was proud of the fact._

_End Flashback_

The man blinked at the short memory, but he turned back towards the giant beast. Plantera had been watching him, unsure of his actions.

It was like it was aware…

Suddenly, the man had an idea.

He whipped out his revolver and brought the barrel of the gun to the orange sack. He pulled the hammer back (The clicking part for those who don't know its name) and snarled wickedly. Seeing this, Plantera let out a moan of distress, ceasing all intents of attack. "That's right mate, you move any closer, I blow the bloody Seedlin's brains out." He said, finger pressed tightly against the trigger.

Plantera didn't move, just gave off a sad moan, entirely aware of the situation. The Floran that were watching from the outside of the giant cage started frantically yelling in their own language. They too were aware of the loss that was about to occur.

A single Floran, one dressed in purple petals walked up to the door of the cage. She looked at the man silently before closing her eyes.

"Youuuuuu cannot kill future Queen… Floran disssspersssse (Disperse)... Floran no want to leave planet." She said sadly, an acidic tear rolling down her greyish face.

As she speaks this, the man looks to her, but not ignoring the fact Plantera was still there. Still moaning sadly…

The man raises an eyebrow, shaking his head. "You be sayin', this green beasty lays Queens? Well then, why I don' I just let you all 'disperse' then aye?" He spoke, finger still pressed against the trigger.

The Floran now clasped her hands against the door's frame, staring intently at the man. "Who are you, to thhhhhhhreaten the Floran?" She asked, her hand shaking.

The man stood up proudly, gun still targeted at the royal Seedling and spoke in a loud, thundering voice. "I be Alex Fucking Rigger, and I wan' out… Mate!" He yelled loud enough for every Floran, including Plantera to hear just as he was about to pull the trigger.

**-THIS IS A LINE!-**

**Well, what'd you all think for this? Probably short, but eh, I can work on making them longer in the future.**

**I need help for a title… until then, I'm just going to stick with Alex Rigger: Father Nature**


End file.
